Where is Elena?
by pcdfan4life
Summary: Elena goes missing.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Sophie:

"Danny this is Sophie please call me back," Sophie pleaded sounding scared.

_"Click"_

_Sophie hung the phone back up. She had left a message on Dannys' house phone since she called her mother and her own house without anyone answering._

_She was calling because school had let out over an hour ago and no one came to pick her up._

_Her grandmother was in Puerto Rico with family, her father wasn't allowed to pick her up, so that left only her mother who she knew would never forget her._

_Even if she was still working Elena would have sent the babysitter for her._

_Sophie went back into the school to use the phone again._

_She dialed Danny's cell phone._

"_Hello", Danny answered, Sophie was excited when she heard his voice, "Uncle Danny it's me Sophie, school let out an hour ago and my mom didn't come get me, and I called home and her cell phone but she's not answering, __I called your house too, and then I got really scared so I called your cell phone, I hope I didn't bother you at work" _

_She managed to say everything in one breath._

"_Can you come get me? Please?" "Of course Sophie I'll be right there"_


	2. Time With Sophie

Time With Sophie

Time With Sophie

Danny made it to Sophies' school in two minutes, he put his FBI issued blue light on top of his car and rushed through every street and light to get to her.

When Sophie seen him she was relieved "Uncle Danny", she yelled running towards him. She hugged him and acted as if she didn't want to let go.

He picked her up and carried her to the car. That was one of the things Sophie loved and Elena hated Danny always carried Sophie, Elena thought he spoiled her too much.

Danny was hungry and he figured Sophie might be too.

"Sophie are you hungry?" He asked her as he put her in the car and put her seat belt on her. "Yes I am starving". "Well what do you want to eat?" "Um I don't know can you pick something?" "Something like fast food, or something else?"

"Can we watch movies?" "Yeah so do you want to get food and get movies?" "Yes"

"One more thing Sophie" "Huh" "I don't know when your mom is going to be home so do you want to go to your house or do you want to stay at my house?" "I want to go to your house," she said loudly with a smile on her face.

Danny and Sophie settled on Chinese food. They took it to Dannys' house, watched movies, played games, and did Sophies, homework.

They fell to sleep on the couch waiting for Elena to call but the call never came. They would just have to wait.


	3. Sophie knows

Sorry 4 not posting 4 so long I'm just very busy

Sorry 4 not posting 4 so long I'm just very busy. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

Danny woke Sophie up early so he could take her home to get her ready for school. He checked his phones to see if there was a call from Elena, just as before there was none. Danny knew that if she didn't call by now that something must be wrong.

At Elenas' apartment Danny made breakfast while Sophie took a bath. Everything was fine until she needed her back washed.

"Uncle Danny"

"Yes"

"Where is my mom? I need her to wash my back."

"She's not here right now, I know you can do it by yourself"

"No I can't reach" Sophie said beginning to get frustrated."

"Sophie baby we don't have time for this."

"But Uncle Danny I have to get somebody to wash my back."

"Okay Sophie what if I get Amanda from next door?"

"No mommy doesn't like her." That was the truth Elena didn't like Amanda because she would always give her a weird look like Elena had done something to her.

"What about Krystyna?" Krystyna was a girl who lived across the hall from Elena she was 15 and she lived alone. She had taken a liking to Sophie, Elena, and Danny. They were the only three to welcome her.

"Okay."

**FLASHBACK:**

Krystyna was getting out of the cab and putting her bags on the sidewalk. Danny was carrying Sophie as they walked out the front door. Elena noticed the young girl and decided to offer some help when she seen the huge amount of bags she was lugging.

"Do you need help?" Elena said offering her hand "I'm Elena"

"I don't want to bother you it's obvious you, your husband, and your daughter are heading out" Krystyna replied noticing how happy they all looked together.

"Oh we don't mind" Sophie said intervening. "I'm Sophie."

"Hi I'm Krystyna."

"I guess that leaves me, I'm Danny."

"Well I guess I could use a little bit of help"

"Actually you could use a lot of help," Danny said making a joke.

Krystyna entered first so she could lead them to her apartment.

"Husband?" Danny whispered in Elenas' ear.

"Shut up, esposo (husband)", she said.

END

Danny knocked on Krystynas' door but he didn't get an answer he figured maybe she was still asleep.

Danny went back to the apartment.

"Sophie Krystyna is not answering." He said still standing outside of the bathroom.

"Well don't worry Uncle Danny I can do it."

"I told you."

Sophie finished her bath and put her clothes on. Danny sat their plates on the table so they could eat breakfast together.

"Is mommy still at work?"

"I don't know I'll check when I get there."

"Who's going to pick me up from school today?"

" Me or your mom will be there as soon as you get out."

"Okay."

They finished their breakfast and Danny drove Sophie to school. As she got out of the car Sophie turned to Danny and said with serious eyes, "Uncle Danny I already know, you can't deny it just find mommy because she is counting on you."


	4. Elena

COLD… DARK… LONELY…

COLD… DARK… LONELY…. This described the place where Elena found herself. She figured it had to be a basement or something close to it because it only had one candle in the middle of the room and it had concrete walls and smelled muggy. She had woke up on the floor dizzy and she had a headache she felt something running down her face and realized when she seen what it was that it was blood. It sent her into a state of panic not because there was blood but because now she was wondering if somebody had hurt Sophie, her mother, Danny, or any of her co-workers.

She grabbed the candle and began searching around for a familiar face but she couldn't find one. There wasn't anything in the room but a bathroom with the door removed, tissue, steps going up upstairs, a door to a back yard and her. She tried to remember anything she could that might have led her there. The last thing she remembered was checking on Krystyna to make sure she was fine which she did regularly.

She thought about screaming for help but soon decided against it, she figured if no one was bothering her she would like to keep it that way while she tried to get her thoughts together. Then she heard people talking upstairs.

"I didn't know what to do when the other girl seen us so I took her too because she was calling her." a mans voice said. Elena started to panic they had Sophie and she didn't know where she was.

"I knew I should have went my self, you can't do anything right." A womans voice shot back.

"Well maybe you should have went by yourself we wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't so damn jealous." Another mans voice chimed in.

The woman began talking again, "well where are they?"

"One is in the basement, the other one is upstairs in a room."

"Why?" "I wanted to have a little fun with her." The man said in an evil tone.

"Which one is in the basement?" "The one in the picture you gave us, and the one upstairs looks just like her except for younger."

Just then Elena forgot about not wanting to be bothered she started to scream anything that came to her mind.

"Give me my baby please don't hurt her, please im begging, please." Elena was in tears screaming pleading.

The woman said " take that bitch her daughter and make her shut up." "But-" "But nothing" she interrupted the man. "Do what I said.

He angrily made his way upstairs and got the girl and drug her half walking body down the steps and to the basement.

Elena heard the door open and started yelling louder "I want my daughter please."

Te man said " shut up she's right here" Elena rolled her eyes at him, but when she seen the girls feet she knew they were too big to be Sophies' so she wondered who was portraying the roll of her daughter.


	5. What Happened

I do own the character Krystyna.

The man carried the girl down to Elena and said "Here is your daughter sexy". Elena rolled her eyes at him in disgust.

Krystyna, Elena couldn't believe she hadn't thought about her. She was shaking and very scared. "Are you okay baby?", "Did they hurt you?" She still wouldn't speak so the man spoke up. "Don't worry we didn't touch your precious little Sophie." And he went back upstairs.

"I'm fine". She finally spoke when he left the room and closed the door behind him. "I 'm just a little shaken up and confused that all."

"Do you remember anything?" ,"Like how we got here?" Elena asked curiously.

"I was home because I didn't go to school today" she lowered her eyes not wanting to look Elena in the face, "I lied and told you I wasn't feeling well" Elena rubbed her arm in an effort to comfort her. "It's okay, don't worry about it." "So do you remember anything else?"

**FLASHBACK:**

"Okay so I'm going to work, but call me if you need anything." Elena said looking back at Krystyna laying on the sofa.

"Okay."

Elena went to exit Krystyna's apartment and the a man said " That's her."

Elena looked up to see who they were speaking about and just then one of the men grabbed her. Her 130 pound body was fighting back as hard as it could against the mans two hundred pound frame. And the little body was winning. Her FBI training was coming in handy. Krystyna heard them hit her door and she ran to the peephole. When she seen what was going on she grabbed a bat that Elena made her keep in the house and ran out the door and started to help Elena. Just then the other big man who had been watching his partner get beat by the little woman intervened and pushed Krystyna back. The man that had been fighting Elena hit her in the head with the butt of his gun and she was out cold.

One man carried Elena out to a van and the other man covered Krystyna's mouth and carried her out making sure no one had seen them. They had made sure to close Krystyna's door and fix the rug in the hallway so nothing looked suspicious.

**END**


	6. The Team

Sorry I took so long to update.

Danny rushed to work with Sophies' comment replaying in his head " Uncle Danny I already know, you can't deny it just find mommy because she is counting on you." He immediately went to look for his partners. Jack was in his office, Samantha and Viv were talking at Viv's desk, and Martin was just walking in the bullpen. Jack walked in and began to speak,

"We don't have any cases yet so you can just relax for now, and where is Elena?"

"I need to tell you something", Danny said looking at every one of his colleagues.

"What is it?" Samantha said sensing the nervousness in his voice.

"Come on whatever it is I'm sure it will be okay" Viv chimed in rubbing his back like a mother.

"E-E-le"

"Elena?" Martin added trying to help Danny, Martin never heard him stutter so now Martin was getting worried.

"Mi-mi-ssss-ing"

"Elena's missing?" Jack said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes" Danny said and dropped his eyes.

The team went wild all of their training in staying calm jumped out of the window. They all started asking questions not aware that they weren't getting answers.

"How long has she been missing?" Jack shouted.

"Where is Sophie?" Samantha asked being a new mom she was panicking.

"Is Sophie okay?" Viv's motherly instincts kicked in.

"Are you okay Danny?" only Martin had noticed Danny trembling in his chair.

Danny didn't speak all he could do was stare into space as Elena's picture was added to the white board. He was the first to declare her missing but seeing her face up there was all to real for him and he realized it was a reality Elena was missing.

"She is our first priority, any cases that come in we give them to another team, we have to find her that's an order." Jack was adamant in his demand and nobody noticed the tear fall from his eye just as he turned away from them.

Please read and Review and I will continue to Update


	7. Confusion

Sorry 4 not updating I just been busy.

Krystyna and Elena were looking for anyway to escape from the basement but they found none. "I had hid this in my bra but I don't know if it will even work down here". Krystyna said holding up a cell phone. "How did you get this?" "When one of the guys grabbed me he dropped his phone, and when they threw us in the back of the van I turned it off and put it in my bra." "Good idea." Elena responded with praise. "I learned from the best." Krystyna said giving Elena a nod and a smile.

The phone wouldn't allow them to get a signal in the basement. "What do you think they want from us?" Krystyna asked. "I wish I could even come up with a thought but all of this is just confusing to me."

The door to the basement opened and one of the men walked down. "You" he said pointing to Elena. "Come here." "For what?" she responded. "Yo you're already being held hostage so should you be asking questions?" "You're going to kill me anyway so should it matter what I say?" Elena said to him with sarcasm in her voice. "Just come on he said." "Okay what about her?" she wanted to know what was going to happen to Krystyna. "She'll be fine."

Elena and the man walked up the stairs with him trailing behind her. "To the right" he said to her when they reached the top of the stairs. The house was beautiful it looked like the house of a rich person. "Sit." He said. "I'm not a dog." She said. "But you're a whore." A female voice said. "What?" Elena said as spent around to see where the familiar voice was coming from. But before she could see something was placed over her head as she was placed in a chair.

The voice kept echoing in her head repeating the same phrase. She knew she heard that voice on many occasions but why couldn't she remember who it belonged to. When she finally remembered who the woman was that owned the voice Elena was pissed off. She couldn't believe she had the nerve to kidnap her, and she vowed that if she had the chance she would get payback.


End file.
